plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Road House
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 5 | OverallNum = 25 | Playdate = 2018-11-10 | CampaignDate = 22 Eleasis-1 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fifth episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * In Waterdeep, the heroes meet with Harper agent and sage Leosin Erlanthar, who tells them of the gruesome raids the Cult of the Dragon has been performing in the south. He recruits them to go undercover and join a caravan heading north, hoping they will be able to follow the cult and learn more about the hoard of treasure they have been amassing. One of Leosin’s sage brethren, Nesim Waladra, volunteers to join the caravan with them. * While the caravan proceeds largely without incident, eventually one of the cultists appears to recognize Nesim. Plan B acts quickly and arranges to have the cultist killed before he can act. The remaining cultists immediately blame the heroes for their comrade’s death, but the rest of the caravan agrees that without evidence nothing can be done. The tension between the two groups rises... Episode Recap After the death of two cultists, the convoy continues northward. Plan B assists as needed as the travelers encounter unsettling fungus, an attack by ettercaps and giant spiders, and nosy companions. On the afternoon of the fifteenth day, they finally reach their destination: Carnath Roadhouse. During the unloading of the wagons, the heroes notice that the cult's cargo is placed in a locked strongroom in the back of the warehouse. They attempt to fit in, eating dinner with the other temporary residents and settling into their room. While dinner winds down, they sneak into the warehouse and unlock the strongroom. They notice that the crates from the cult's wagons have now been painted with a symbol resembling a circle with five lines sticking out of it. A thorough search of the room reveals a trapdoor hidden under a box nailed to the floor. Notes * Skaus continues to suffer from nightmares and an inability to fully recuperate from injuries or spellcasting. He makes various attempts to try and correct the issue or at least summon the Hooded Woman. Eventually, he consults with Cansteline, who surmises that Skaus has likely been cursed. * Krisella casts find steed for the first time and summons a celestial warhorse that she names Theo. She chooses to have it instinctively know Dwarvish. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline * Krisella * Patrick (absent, mentioned) * Skaus * Wilnan New * Edhelri Lewel * Losvius Longnose * Bog Luck * Gristle Pete * Theo Returning * Ardred Briferhew * Cleo * Jamna Gleamsilver * Gremlin * Azbara Jos * Nesim Waladra Mentioned * Abel * The Black Death * Leosin Erlanthar * Fierna * The Hooded Woman * Odrel Ketsk * Tiamat * Vincent Trench Loot Convoy Edhelri Lewel's payment * 150 gold pieces